1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative bench or seat assemblies made of masonry such as precast slabs.
2. Background Art
Precast concrete is concrete in the form of blocks, pillars, bridge sections and the like that have been cast into forms before being put into position. Such concrete can be assembled into a variety of structures such as benches. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,422 discloses a concrete bench, including advertising space on the back thereof;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,657 discloses a concrete bench per se;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,382 discloses a concrete bench formed in a number of sections, wherein the back section is cast as a single long slab;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,988 discloses a bench constructed of cement for outdoor use which is cast in two sections—a leg section or base and a seat section;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,095 discloses a florist bench made of concrete and which is formed of sections;
U.S. Pat. No. 948,770 discloses a seat constructed of cement;
U.S. Design Pat. No. D484,714 discloses a concrete and steel bench;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,010 disclose a decorative bench;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,324 discloses a forming system for stone or concrete benches; and
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0161985 discloses a stone or masonry bench having upright supports, a bottom seat and an optional upright back support.
The following U.S. patent documents are also related: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,756,351; 604,658; 6,413,007; 4,600,251 and 1,078,810.
Decorative concrete or grout panels or slabs can be formed from photo-engraved formliners. These formliners can be cut by CNC machines, the input of which is a digital photograph. Such concrete panels can be used as decorative pieces either standing alone or as part of a larger wall structure.
Phosphorescent pigments are those in which excitation by a particular wavelength of visible or ultraviolet radiation results in the emission of light lasting beyond the excitation. After cessation of luminescence and renewed exposure to light, the material again absorbs light energy and exhibits a glow-in-the-dark property (an absorbing-accumulating-emitting cycle). Some phosphorescent pigments suffer from the problems of low luminescence and/or short afterglow.
One class of long-life phosphorescent pigments is the metal aluminates, particularly the alkaline earth aluminate oxides, of formula MAI2O4 where M is a metal or mixture of metals. Examples are strontium aluminum oxide (SrAl2O4), calcium aluminum oxide (CaAl2O4), barium aluminum oxide (BaAl2O4) and mixtures. These aluminate phosphors, with or without added magnesium, may be further activated with other metals and rare earths. Alkaline earth metal aluminate oxide phosphors and their preparation are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,006 to Murayama et al.
Phosphorescent materials have found use in a variety of commercial applications including warning signs, machinery marking, dial illumination, directional signs, marking the edge of steps, fire helmets, accident prevention, protective clothing, sports equipment, etc.
The following U.S. patent documents describe a wide variety of commercial applications of such materials: 2007/0209747; 2005/0160637; 2009/0262514; 2007/0248836; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,136,226; 5,811,174; 6,828,043; 6,665,986; 6,599,444; 5,904,017; and 5,961,072.
The following U.S. patent documents are also relevant: 2004/0197548; 2006/0162620; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,376,303; 5,472,737; 6,005,024; 5,976,411; 6,074,739; 6,177,029; 6,375,864; and 6,444,077.